


Bebe No

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Bebe No [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Cats, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Dulce pero macabra historia sobre una niña que enloquece a todos
Series: Bebe No [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548535





	Bebe No

Una niña arrulla mientras una mujer la abraza y deja a su hija en el suelo.

Una niña se arrastró fuera de la casa y ve a un gato negro durmiendo

Pero ella tocó el pelaje de un gato que lo hizo despertarse. Un gato negro dijo "¡Bebé, no!"

Una niña se cubre los ojos y dice "¡Echa un vistazo!" con su voz tierna e infantil pero el esqueleto gritó y dijo "¡Bebé no!"

Más tarde esa noche, una niña se estaba cansando

Una mujer pone a su hija en su cuna y dice "Buenas noches Marinela" mientras apaga la luz y cierra la puerta

Una niña bostezó y se durmió Todos susurraron "bebé no"

El fin


End file.
